Crossbows have been in existence for sport and hunting for centuries. Toy crossbows for children have existed for centuries and more modern renditions using updated materials such as polymers have existed over one hundred years, but without safety limitations these toys can become dangerous and children or others could be hurt. Crossbows and other projectile launchers, even if they come with safe projectiles, have been used to launch other, non-safe, projectiles such as rocks, pencils or sharp objects.
Clearly, when it comes to children's toys, safety is the most important thing. In order to ensure the safety of children and those around them, toys designed to launch projectiles, herein crossbows, require numerous safety measures to ensure that the toys are not used with dangerous projectiles, which were not originally envisioned for usage. One safety measure involves manufacturing the toy crossbow with a system wherein only specifically designed “safe” projectiles may be utilized during operation. Such a convention could ensure that children cannot put unintended objects in the crossbow, such as rocks, pencils, or sharp objects.
Thus, limiting the possible projectiles compatible with the crossbow prevents children from hurting themselves or others around them.